Fais juste un pas de plus vers moi
by H0una
Summary: Et si Bella avait dit oui à Mike pour le bal ? Et si ils sortaient ensemble ? Et si Bella avait été mordue accidentellement ? Et si elle s'était enfuie de Forks ? Et si elle revenait au bout de plusieurs mois ? Ne prends pas en compte les tomes 2,3 et 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous salue, ô roses, étoiles solennelles. Roses, roses joyaux vivants de l'infini, bouches, seins, vagues âmes parfumées, larmes, baisers! Grains et pollen de lune, ô doux lotus sur les étangs de l'âme, je vous salue, étoiles solennelles.**

**Federico Garcia Lorca**


	2. Chapter 2

Mon isolement forcé à Forks m'était de plus en plus supportable au fil des jours qui passaient. Mike, Jessica, Angela, et leurs amis dont j'avais renoncé à essayer de retenir les prénoms, étaient tous très gentils avec moi. Et je me rendis compte finalement que ma solitude et mon anonymat des années précédentes m'avaient plutôt pesés. Cela me faisait plaisir que l'on m'accorda autant d'attention, et l'intérêt mal déguisé de Mike à mon égard me donnait enfin l'impression d'être importante pour une personne autre que ma mère ou mon père.

Cela faisait longtemps que les brusques changements d'humeur d'Edward Cullen ne me dérangeaient plus, pas plus que les -trop- nombreux regards scrutateurs d'Alice Cullen. Je m'étais habituée à ne pas parler pendant les cours de Biologie avancée, ignorant parfaitement les regards trop fréquents que me lançaient mon voisin de table.

J'étais à Forks depuis un mois quand Mike arrêta enfin de tourner autour du pot :

- Bella, je voudrais savoir si tu avais l'intention de m'inviter au bal.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui, mais j'arrivais quand même à déceler de l'inquiétude et de l'hésitation dans ses grands yeux d'innocent. C'était certain, il n'avait pas plus d'expérience que moi en matière de relations amoureuses. Malgré tout j'hésitais sur la nature de ma réponse, consciente que Jessica m'en voudrait à mort. Mais le ricanement et l'air moqueurs d'Edward, assis à côté de moi sur la paillasse du laboratoire de chimie que nous partagions, me décidèrent à donner une réponse au pauvre Mike qui attendait, incertain, devant moi.

- Je serai ravie d'aller au bal avec toi, Mike.  
- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il inutilement.  
- Puisque je te le dis.  
- C'est cool ! On se voit à la fin de l'heure de gym ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Ok ! A toute à l'heure alors !

Et il s'éloigna à regret alors que le cours débutait. Je me tournais presque aussitôt vers le jeune Cullen.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Il ricana à nouveau avant de me répondre, cachant sa bouche derrière sa main.

- Oh rien ! C'est juste que Newton ne sait vraiment pas danser. Tu vas te faire écraser les pieds pendant toute la soirée.  
- C'est très gentil à toi de me donner ton avis, mais il ne m'intéresse en rien. Maintenant j'aimerais écouter le cours, merci.  
- C'est toi qui a parlé en première je te signale.

Je ne répondis pas et feignis de ne pas avoir entendu. Edward Cullen était le seul envers qui j'avais du mal à me montrer polie. Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'air trop différent des autres pour être naturel, et il en allait de même pour ses frères et soeurs.

Le soir, je sortais avec Mike, m'efforçant de montrer de l'intérêt à ce qu'il me disait, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. En me raccompagnant jusque chez moi, il voulut m'embrasser. Je détournais la tête, prétextant qu'il était encore un peu tôt. Il ne protesta pas. Depuis que j'étais arrivée au lycée, il se rangeait à chacune de mes opinions.

Les jours passèrent encore. Jessica ne me parlait plus, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à me laisser seule avec Mike, donc elle montait la garde en grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec moi. Edward Cullen n'avait plus essayait de me parler, mais je sentais les regards un peu trop appuyés qu'il me jetait. Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de l'intérêt qu'il me portait.

Mike était aux petits soins avec moi, et je m'attachais presque à lui. Toute la nuance résidant dans le presque.

**Chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**H0una.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je fus un jour étonnée de découvrir Alice Cullen m'attendre devant mon casier. Elle me ragardait, les yeux scrutateurs.

- Bonjour Bella.  
- Bonjour.

Je restais sur mes gardes. Jusqu'ici, personne de sa famille à part edward ne m'avait parlé.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je...

Elle tourna brusuement la tête. Edward s'était engagé dans le couloir. Il nous regardait, bloqué par la cohue du matin, l'air furieux.

- Je te donnerai un papier à midi à la cafet', déballa-t-elle finalement à toute vitesse entre ses dents.  
- Ok, répondis-je.

Mais elle était déjà partie, et Edward s'était lancé à sa poursuite, me lançant un regard incertain avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Le midi, à la cafétéria, Alice se dirigea aussitôt vers moi dès qu'elle me vit entrer. Ses frères et soeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- Ne dis pas à Edward que je t'ai donné ça. On ne s'est jamais parlé à part ce matin, ok ? me chuchota-t-elle furieusement en me tendant un bout de papier plié en quatre.  
- Je ne dirai rien, fis-je, légèrement étonnée par tant de discrétion inutile de sa part.  
- Parfait. J'étais ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Bella ! finit-elle en retrouvant son enthousiasme habituel.

Et elle retourna s'asseoir sans plus tarder à la table des Cullen. Décidant soudainement que je n'avais pas faim, je me dirigeai vers la porte, rangeant le papier dans la poche intérieure de mon coupe-vent. Je franchissais la sortie alors qu'Edward et les autres Cullent entraient. Le regard d'Edward hérissa les poils de mes avants-bras. Il avait un regard de tueur.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je me trouvais à l'abri des regards dans ma chambre, quelques heures plus tard, que je dépliais le pystérieux papier. Seuls quelques mots étaient transcris d'une écriture ronde et élégante :

_"Si tu décides d'entreprendre un voyage dans le Nord, souviens-toi de qui tu es vraiment..."_

Cela m'intrigua. Pourquoi déciderais-je tout à coup de partir en voyage ? Et surtout dans le Nord. Cela m'apparut tellement absurde que j'éclatais de rire, toute seule dans ma chambre. Je remis inconsciemment le papier dans la poche intérieure, et m'allongeant sur mon lit, je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, tout le paysage était teinté de blanc, et la route couverte de verglas. Je me rendais au lycée le plus prudemment possible, consciente que le moindre coup de frein un peu trop brusque ferait déraper ma Chevrolet sur plusieurs mètres.

Arrivé enfin au parking du lycée, je m'appuyais comme tous ls matins sur le capot de ma camionnette. j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant comment j'allais pour voir rompre avec Mike sans trop lui faire de peine, quand un crissement de pneu attira mon attention. C'était le fourgon de Tyler qui fonçait droit sur moi, dérapant sur le verglas. Je restais tétanisée, mes membres refusant de m'obéir et de m'aider à fuir.

Ce n'est qu'alors que l'engin allait me percuter que je sentis quelqu'un me faire tomber au sol. je ressentis simultanément une douleur à l'arrière de ma tête qui avait heurté le bitûme, et une fulgurante brûlure à l'épaule gauche. Je sentais le sang couler à flot des deux blessures, et m'emmener petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Mais l'envie - non, le besoin - de me laisser aller dans les bras qui ensserraient ma taille était plus forte, et je voulais voir mon sauveur. Grâce à lui j'étais sauvée, le fourgon ne m'avait pas écrasé ni réduite en bouillie. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, mais j'eus la force de lever le regard. La brûlure de mon épaule se propageait dans tout mon corps et m'empêcher de correctement assimiler, mais la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut les yeux affamés d'Edward Cullen qui me fixaient avec convoitise. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, et il les lécha avec ostentation.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne repris conscience que plusieurs heures plus tard. Un "bip-bip" régulier m'indiqua que mon coeur battait normalement, mais le bruit stridant résonnait dans mon crâne, assourdissant mes tympans. Je battis furieusement des paupières, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès.

- Bella ? appela quelqu'un.

Je reconnus la voix inquiète de Charlie.

- Docteur Cullen ! Elle se réveille !!

Presque aussitôt, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

- Charlie, enfin, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi affolé.  
- Cela fait quand même plus de deux jours...  
- Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! Elle a eu un gros choc sur la tête et a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Mon père sembla se calmer, et j'entendis avec une acuité déconcertante le bruit du fauteuil s'affaissant sous son poids. Je _savais_, je n'aurai pu dire comment, qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais l'odeur écoeurante de son after-shave, ainsi qu'une senteur plus épicée qui appartenait sans aucun doute au docteur Cullen. Soudain, mon père prit ma main entre les siennes et le contact me fit retrousser le nez. J'avais faim.

- Oh mon dieu ! Docteur, elle est glacée !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Veuillez sortir maintenant, je vais devoir l'osculter. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et dormir un peu, d'accord ?  
- Non, je préfère attendre ici que vous ayez fini.  
- Charlie, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'accès à cette chambre si vous ne rentrez pas manger et dormir chez vous, fit le docteur d'une voix douce mais néanmoins ferme. Je vous défend de revenir avant demain matin huit heures.  
- Bien... Bonne nuit docteur.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, et je le sentis frissonner contre ma peau glacée. Moi-même, je n'avais pas froid. j'entendis distinctement le docteur fermer la porte, et la vérouiller. Puis, il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit entrer quelqu'un. Je reconnus aussitôt l'odeur d'Edward Cullen, alors même que je ne l'avais jamais sentie. Une autre odeur, plus puissante, me fit retrousser la lèvre supérieure. J'avais faim, j'avais soif, soif de sang. Mon mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux hommes.

- Bella, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Je battis à nouveau des paupières, et cette fois-ci, cela fonctionna. J'aperçus en premier le docteur Cullen. Il avait la trentaine et était éblouissant. Puis, je vis Edward. Il me regardait, une lueur triste au fond des yeux; Il tenait dans ses bras un renard à moitié mort, sa patte avant gauche n'était plus qu'un moignon dont du sang s'écoulait. Voir ce sang me fit me redresser dans mon lit et tendre imperceptiblement la main vers l'animal. le docteur et edward le remarquèrent et se jetèrent un regard perçant.

- Bonjour Bella. je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi tant que tu seras à l'hopital. Pour commencer, as-tu mal quelque part ?  
- Non, j'ai juste soif. très.  
- Je comprends.

Il soupira et jeta un regard vers son fils, qui baissa la tête.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as failli te faire écraser par la voiture de Tyler Crowley. Edward t'a poussé pour ne pas que cela arrive, et en tombant tu t'es cognée la tête contre le sol. Et edward t'as mordu sans faire exprès, à l'épaule.  
- Je me souviens, murmurais-je tout bas, fixant le renard. J'ai vu ses yeux, il avait faim.  
- C'est exact. mais il y a un problème Bella. Nous ne sommes pas humains. nous sommes des vampires. Et... en te mordant par accident, Edward t'a injecté un venin très puissant. Maintenant tu es comme nous, une vampire.

Je le fixais, m'attendant à une blague. Je m'apprêtais même à éclater de rire quand je compris. Je n'avais pas soif d'eau, ni même d'autre chose. J'avais soif de sang. Je regarda alors de nouveau le renard. Me levant du lit, je m'avançais vers Edward, et lui arrachant le renard des mains, je plantais mes dents dans la gorge de l'animal, aspirant tout le sang que je pouvais.

Une fois tout le sang consommé, je lâchais la bête, essuyant le liquide grenat qui coulait de mes lèvres. je me sentais mieux, j'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes. Je sautais sur mon lit et restait accroupie, les fixant sauvagement. je n'en avais pas l'intention pourtant, mais je ne pensais plus, je n'étais plus bella. Mon instinct de vampire prenait peu à peu le dessus.

Je vis le plus agé avancer une main vers moi. effrayée, je la mordis et reculais vers mon oreiller d'un bond. Le vampire fit lentement marche arrière, pour ne pas me brusquer, puis il lécha la plaie sanguinolente qui se referma aussitôt. Il essaya de s'approcher encore, plus lentement. je montrais aussitôt des dents luisantes, un grondement sourd montant de ma gorge. L'autre vampire, le plus jeune, lui posa une main sur l'avans-bras, apaisante.

Le geste provoqua un remous d'air, et son odeur parvint jusqu'à moi. Voyant que je reniflais l'air, il avança précautionneusement sa main vers moi, me la tendant paume ouverte. Je la flairais, ne lâchant pas ses yeux d'or qui semblaient me comprendre, m'appeler. Finalement, il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Son odeur m'enveloppait toute entière et décuplait mes sens. Timidement, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

Je repris peu à peu possession de mes sens. Je me sentais vaguement gênée d'être entre les bras réconfortants d'Edward, mais il ne relacha pas sa prise. Il était bizarrement protecteur avec moi, et sa solicitude réchauffa un peu mon coeur glacé depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Le docteur Cullen me regardait, une lueur triste dans ses yeux onyx.

- Ma vie ne sera plus la même, docteur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Appelles-moi Carlisle. mais en effet, ta vie ne sera plus la même. A partir de maintenant, tu ne pourras te nourrir que de sang, bien que tu pourras manger de la nourriture "normale" à de rares occasions. Ta force est dès à présent mille fois plus élevée que le plus musclé des humains. Il en va de même pour tes cinq sens. Tu es désormais immortelle.  
- ... Immortelle ?  
- Oui, Bella.  
- Mais... Mais... Comment je vais faire ? Mes parents vont se poser des questions ! Je vais vieillir ou pas ?  
- Tu auras éternellement l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Bien que tu ais plutôt l'air d'en avoir une vingtaine, comme Edward.  
- Mais, mes parents... ?  
- Tu as le choix entre leur dire la vérité, ou couper tous liens avec eux.  
- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire ? dans les deux cas, je perds mes parents !  
- Pas nécessairement. Ils peuvent aussi accepter ce que tu es devenue.  
- Non, ils n'accepteront jamais. ma mère aura peur pour le bébé qui est dans son ventre et qui va me remplacer dans son coeur. Et Charlie est trop borné pour chercher à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. ils ne comprendront pas et penseront que je suis dangereuse.  
- Mais c'est la vérité Bella, intervint Edward pour la première fois. Tu es le prédateur le plus dangereux au monde.  
- Je... Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal. Et dans les deux cas...  
- Il y a une solution...

Le murmure d'Edward m'aurait été inaccessible auparavant, si je n'avais pas été un vampire. Et je sentis un début d'espoir naître en moi.

- Edward, répliqua Carlisle, je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais cela ne pourra pas fonctionner indéfiniment.  
- Je lui dois bien ça, non ?  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.  
- Elle veut rester auprès de sa famille et de ses amis !  
- Je suis là ! m'exclamais-je, irritée qu'ils oublient ma présence.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, étonnés de mon soudain accès de colère. Edward me tenait toujours contre lui, de sa main gauche il attira ma tête contre son épaule. Son coeur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- Bella, on peut continuer comme avant. Seulement, dès que tu auras un trop grand besoin de boire du sang, tu pourras boire le mien.  
- Mais tu vas...  
- Non, le sang de vampire te rassasira plus vite. Un litre tout au plus, et tu n'auras plus soif avant au moins dix heures.  
- Je ne pense pas que...  
- C'est ma façon de me faire pardonner de t'avoir mordu.  
- Mais c'était un accident !

Je le sentis sourire et son coeur, qui s'était calmé, battit encore plus vite qu'auparavant.

- Peut-être, mais si Carlisle n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais vidé de ton sang devant tout le lycée.  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
- Bref, coupa Carlisle. Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un vous voit...  
- Nous serons discrets, et notre ouïe nous protègera.

J'acquiesçais, consciente des sacrifices qu'Edward était en train de faire pour moi. Je voulais lui rendre la tâche plus facile, et le contredire dès le début de ma nouvelle vie ne servirait pas à grand chose dans ce sens-là...

- Je m'avoue vaincu ! soupira le docteur, l'air fatigué.

**Voilà !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens aussi à préciser que, pour plus de commodités, dans cette fiction, les vampires auront le coeur qui bat.**

A la prochaine !  
H0una.


End file.
